The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a module for a portable computer which includes an AC adapter.
When traveling, notebook computer users are required to carry a large combination of extra parts. The list of parts may include a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM drive, an extra battery, an AC adapter, etc. With today's models, the minimum travel package allows the user to eliminate all of the extra parts but one, the AC adapter. The floppy drive and CD-ROM drives are not real requirements for business trips. An extra battery is useful, but not necessary, especially for notebooks with a long battery life. However, the AC adapter is not a module that can be left behind on a trip of any length. The problem is that for users with a module bay who only wish to carry a main battery and an AC adapter, the module bay is wasted space while the user must find some other luggage space for the AC adapter.
One method that has been used is to build the AC adapter into the notebook. This requires a significant volume of the notebook logic area. The adapter area must be well isolated from the lower power areas. The development of the AC adapter must also closely coincide with the notebook due to the layout restrictions of the notebook instead of being able to leverage from the common AC adapter design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,095 discloses a permanent power pack which replaces the disposable, non-rechargeable, computer clock battery, includes a housing containing a rechargeable battery, and supporting electronic circuit, having an input section, a maintenance section and an output supply section. From the circuit within the housing, an output power connector and electrical leads supply power to the computer's clock, battery powered memory and circuitry. The permanent power pack is supplied electrical energy from the computer supply through a standard disk drive input power connector and electrical leads.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,604, a power supply system for use with a portable personal computer, includes a smart battery pack and a charging system. The smart battery pack is provided with a dedicated microcontroller for controlling the charging level of the battery charger system. The status of the battery, including the voltage and temperature of the battery, is applied to the microcontroller along with a signal representative of the current load demand of the computer system. The microcontroller, in turn, provides a control signal in the form of a fixed frequency, variable duty cycle pulse width modulated (PWM) signal for controlling the charging level of the battery charger system. The duty cycle of the PWM signal is used to regulate the charging current supplied by the battery charger. The DC value of the PWM signal is used as a reference to control the charging current of the regulator to provide a variable output charging current with a relatively wide current range. As such, the battery charger is adapted to efficiently utilize the residual capacity of the battery packs during all operating conditions of the computer system. Moreover, the use of a PWM signal from the battery pack to control the battery charger enables a single type of battery charger to be utilized for various battery technologies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,112, an internal AC adapter which incorporates a space efficient EMI filter is positioned within a main chassis portion of a portable personal computer having at least one energy-demanding component also positioned within the main chassis portion. The internal AC adapter, which converts alternating current received from an alternating current main to direct current for transmission to the energy-demanding components, includes a first connector for electrically connecting the internal AC adapter to the alternating current main, a bridge rectifier circuit having an AC input side electrically connected to the first connector and a DC output side and a space efficient electromagnetic interference filter having an input side electrically connected to the DC output side of the bridge rectifier circuit and an output side. The bridge rectifier circuit converts alternating current received from the first connector to direct current for transmission to the electromagnetic interference filter. In turn, the electromagnetic interference filter includes at least one capacitative element for filtering noise from the direct current transmitted thereto by the bridge rectifier circuit. The filtered direct current is then transmitted to the energy-demanding components electrically connected to the output side of the electromagnetic interference filter. By placing the electromagnetic interference filter on the DC output side of the bridge rectifier circuit, reduced size capacitors such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as the capacitative element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,740 discloses a pointing device for a portable computer that is integrated into the same package as its power supply which may also be used as an auxiliary power supply for the portable computer. As a result of its use, a portable computer would be able to alternatively draw energy from an alternating current power source, its own direct current power source, or the direct current power source located in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,254 discloses a battery pack, adapter and integrated charging system for charging a battery pack of the type used in a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, a cellular telephone, etc. The battery pack includes a battery coupled through the power converter to a secondary transformer winding. A communication link is provided to the adapter which includes control logic and a power selector. The adapter may be configured to provide DC or AC power to charge a portable electronic device and the processor of a portable electronic device may be used to control charging of an external battery pack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,705, an internal AC adapter which incorporates a space efficient EMI filter is positioned within a main chassis portion of a portable personal computer having at least one energy-demanding component also positioned within the main chassis portion. The internal AC adapter, which converts alternating current received from an alternating current main to direct current for transmission to the energy-demanding components, includes a first connector for electrically connecting the internal AC adapter to the alternating current main, a bridge rectifier circuit having an AC input side electrically connected to the first connector and a DC output side and a space efficient electromagnetic interference filter having an input side electrically connected to the DC output side of the bridge rectifier circuit and an output side. The bridge rectifier circuit converts alternating current received from the first connector to direct current for transmission to the electromagnetic interference filter. In turn, the electromagnetic interference filter includes at least one capacitative element for filtering noise from the direct current transmitted thereto by the bridge rectifier circuit. The filtered direct current is then transmitted to the energy-demanding components electrically connected to the output side of the electromagnetic interference filter. By placing the electromagnetic interference filter on the DC output side of the bridge rectifier circuit, reduced size capacitors such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as the capacitative element
Therefore, in view of the limitations of past developments, what is needed is a module for a notebook computer that includes an AC adapter, such that the module is removably mounted into the options module bay of the notebook computer.